Hope never leaves
by L'Hasardeuse
Summary: Il était cet homme cynique, détestable et boiteux qui poussait à bout son entourage. Malgré tout, malgré lui et malgré elle, elle persistait. UA-Post 5x10 Huddy


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Rien ne m'appartient. Faut-il vraiment s'attarder sur ce qui fait mal?_

_**Titre**__**:** Hope never leaves_

_**Auteur:** L'Hasardeuse_

_**Rating**__**:** K+_

_**Pairing**__**:** Huddy… Parce que je rêve du jour où les scénaristes retrouveront la raison et en finiront avec leur cul-de-sac. En attendant je soulage moi-même ma frustration. Comme dirait House, "That sounds dirty!"._

_**Résumé**__**:** Il était cet homme cynique, détestable et boiteux qui poussait à bout son entourage. Pourtant elle persistait. Post 5x10 UA Huddy_

_**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fiction est une fin parallèle à l'épisode 10 de la saison 5 "Let them eat the cake". J'ai bien conscience que je suis en retard pour cela, mais que voulez-vous la frustration n'attend pas. Et au vu de la saison 6, elle rique d'être plus que titillée._

* * *

Il avait peur, il était terrifié. La crainte le dévorait lentement, comme un poison qui se répandrait sensuellement dans ses veines, sûre d'elle. Et ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Gregory House n'avait pas peur, ou du moins ne le reconnaissait pas, jamais. C'était une règle de vie, un principe dont il ne démordait sous aucun prétexte. Ses problèmes auraient pu trouver solution éventuellement, s'il ne niait pas jusqu'à leur propre existence. Il s'y refusait, se protégeant ainsi maladroitement d'un espoir tortueux qui pourrait le mener à sa perte.

Il avait déjà espéré… il en avait tout perdu. Il s'était imaginé, cette femme magnifique, intelligente, ouverte et courageuse à ses côtés, traverser les épreuves de la vie, et bien qu'aucun mot n'eut été soufflé à ce sujet, il avait naïvement crû à l'expression _« jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »._ Il n'avait jamais été question de mariage, après tout il n'était pas du genre à s'agenouiller devant quiconque, mais implicitement il avait pensé… On ne l'y reprendrait plus. Stacy avait ruiné les restes qui formaient son cœur déjà partiellement handicapé. Non contente de l'avoir brisé une première fois, elle l'avait piétiné une seconde fois. Deux fois de trop. Et aujourd'hui il avait appris sa leçon.

Pourtant la douleur aigre dans son estomac lui rappelait constamment son mal-être ces temps-ci. Parce qu'encore une fois il avait frôlé la mort, pris en otage par un patient plus stupide, ou plus brave que les autres, il n'était pas bien sûr. Parce qu'il avait entr'aperçu ce qui l'attendait, et parce qu'une femme bien plus belle, bien plus brillante et bien plus forte l'attendait. Attendait un signe, quelque chose, quoique ce soit de sa part. Et il observait pétrifié, l'espoir quitter peu à peu les yeux de Cuddy.

Il s'en voulait, c'était là, au creux de son estomac, ce noeud suitant ses remords. Autant repousser Cameron ne lui avait laissé ni doutes ni regrets, mais maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Lisa, Cuddy, voilà qui changeait toute la donne… La voir petit à petit perdre ses illusions lui rappelait ses propres chutes au fond du gouffre. Il refusait qu'elle sombre comme lui, à cause de lui. Seulement, il le voyait dans ses yeux bleus chaleureux, il voyait le changement dans ces iris uniques. Il avait remarqué l'ombre qui y dansait. Elle méritait mieux, bien mieux que lui. Et pourtant, elle le voulait, elle voulait y croire. Il connaissait bien cette sensation de désir, se sentir voulu, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais passé son tour: la nature n'avait pas été des plus dure avec lui alors il en avait profité. Mais il fallait qu'on lui explique comment de telles femmes pouvaient se laisser tromper de la sorte. Comment des femmes aussi talentueuses pouvaient-elles s'enticher d'un homme comme lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ? Il se savait brillant, c'était indéniable, mais que voyaient-elles d'autre chez lui qu'il était lui-même incapable de distinguer ?

Il était cet homme cynique, détestable et boiteux qui poussait à bout son entourage. Pourtant elle persistait. Elles avaient tenté. Stacy la première avait essayé de briser cette carapace d'acier qu'il s'était solidement forgé au fil du temps, avant d'abandonner, puis Cameron avait tenté sa chance pour finir par baisser les bras. C'était toujours la même schématique, il la connaissait par coeur. Toutes deux auraient été prêtes à tout donner pour lui, pour une quelconque reciprocité, il le savait, seulement un jour son attitude avait eu raison d'elles. Ses mystères, ses cicatrices, ses doutes, ses sentiments, il ne laissait rien paraître, il ne partageait rien en apparence, elles avaient dédaigner les gestes subtils, elles n'avaient pas sû les voir, elles en avaient voulu bien plus. Elles avaient échoué le test en définitif. Cuddy d'un autre côté avait toujours été là, en 20 ans elle n'avait quitté son poste, fidèle et obstinée, malgré _toutes _les crasses qu'il avait pu imaginer pour la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, pour évaluer son endurance, pour tester cette étrange et ambigüe amitié qui les liait. Toujours présente, ensorcelante et insolente.

C'était quelque chose qui l'attirait chez les femmes en général, qu'elles savent lui tenir tête, qu'elles répliquent, qu'elles attaquent. Lisa était cet esprit acéré, sa parfaite Némésis, coincé dans ce corps à damner un saint - voilà longtemps que lui-même avait offert son âme au diable en ce qui concernait ce sujet. Elle le rendait dingue, littéralement. Physiquement. Mentalement. Elle était cette énigme, ce puzzle qui n'en finissait pas. _Et elle le voulait_. Ce qui était en soi une énigme de plus.

Il avait ignoré les symptômes dans un premier temps, ces regards équivoques, ces flirts, ces sourires - _ses sourires..._ - avant de se retrouver petit à petit aspiré dans cette spirale de séduction, de préliminaires verbaux qui le laisser frustré et apeuré. La prise en otage n'avait fait que renforcer cette frustration. Ce pathétique petit homme avait voulu une réponse, il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il avait, au point d'envoyer le reste aux enfers. Au point de risquer sa vie, son futur. Le parallèle entre cet homme et lui-même s'était imposé violemment à son esprit. Dans quelques années, déçu et en quête de réponses, finirait-il également par détruire le peu qu'il lui restait ?

Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Mais il savait, qu'elle méritait plus, bien plus. Il était incontestablement de nature égoïste pourtant il ne se voyait pas franchir le pas. C'était son grand problème avec les femmes dans sa vie, malgré sa réputation il finissait toujours par vouloir ce qui était le mieux pour elles. Ce devait être Wilson qui avait déteint sur lui, avec le temps _-il pouvait lui-même se vanter d'être la raison pour laquelle Jimmy ne mangeait que des Lucky Charms._ Jimmy Boy... Probablement le seul homme qu'il acceptait au quotidien. Un autre homme à femmes, **_évidemment_**. Mais il avait finit par trouver Amber, plus connue sous le nom de _Cutthroat Bitch, _au terme d'une quête aussi longue que laborieuse. Il avait gagné ces quelques mois, plus puissants et plus heureux qu'il n'en avait jamais connus. Tout ce bonheur avant que le destin, la fatalité, ce chauffeur de bus et lui-même s'avouait-il, ne le lui arrachent en un instant. De ce qu'il retenait de la jeune femme, c'était cette ambition, cet esprit carnassier... et ses mots. Elle avait affirmé à l'homme de leur vie à tous les deux qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même, qu'en revanche elle avait besoin que James s'occupe de lui. Et ça avait marché pour eux, aussi longtemps que ça avait duré, ils avaient eu la totale. Et House s'était mis à rêver d'entendre ce genre de mots dans la bouche de Cuddy, ce genre de relation, ce genre... d'amour?

Seulement une fois que Cuddy l'aurait laissé l'approcher, l'apprivoiser, qu'elle l'aurait laissé rentrer pleinement dans sa vie, dans son cœur, qui pourrait la protéger de lui, quand elle serait trop faible pour le faire ? Elle le défiait constamment, il avait besoin qu'on le garde en ligne, perdrait-elle cela s'il osait ? Ferait-il d'elle ce qu'il avait fait de Stacy vers la fin ?

Le sentiment d'euphorie qui suivrait le début de leur relation se transformerait-il rapidement en ennui ? Et quand elle se rendrait compte qu'elle valait bien plus qu'une relation pleine de disputes et de non-dits –car il ne se faisait pas d'illusions- avec un éternel adolescent, pourrait-il survivre ?

_« Tout le monde sait que cela mène à quelque chose… Je crois qu'on devrait s'embrasser maintenant. »_

Elle souffle ces mots, doucement, coupant court à ce trop plein de réfléxions, et il peut voir la crainte flamboyer dans ces yeux si révélateurs. L'espoir. Et ce sentiment qui le fait fuir… cet amour à peine caché qui le fait se pencher doucement vers ce visage que l'on pourrait croire de porcelaine. Sa bouche n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ces lèvres roses et tentatrices. Son regard glacé toujours bloqué dans celui tendre de cette femme détonante, il peut désormais sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre ses joues mal rasées.

C'est elle qui décide de franchir les dernières barrières, physiques du moins, le reste viendra avec le temps. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer par un mouvement trop brusque, elle dépose un premier baiser sur sa bouche, chaste, presque innocent, aussi léger qu'un frôlement, seulement ses lèvres posées un instant contre les siennes. Elle recule imperceptiblement quelques secondes, et jauge sa réaction. Visiblement satisfaite parce qu'elle trouve sur le visage, dans les yeux, du plus âgé elle sourit, victorieuse. Et ses yeux s'enflamment ne peut-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

Grégory House, n'est pas un homme qui prend la défaite à la légère. Pourtant aujourd'hui il l'accepte, et l'embrasse même. Et ce baiser qui s'ensuit les laissent tous les deux pantois.

Soudainement, il sait. La réponse à cette diarrhée de questions, il la connaît. Il risquera jusqu'à sa santé mentale dans cette relation, parce qu'elle mérite bien ça. Et c'est le premier pas qui les mènera… loin, il le jure.

La vague de sensations non-familières et floues que lui procurent ces retrouvailles, ne parvient pas à masquer le retour de ce sentiment sournois qui s'installe doucement dans son estomac et gomme ces peurs, avant de se nicher dans son coeur. L'espoir est de retour. _Si tant est, qu'il s'était enfui…_

* * *

_Les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées, critiques ou encouragements! _

_En espérant que cela vous ait plû!_

_L'H._


End file.
